sednafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grindcore
El grindcore (a veces acortado a grind) es una evolución de una variante del hardcore punk llamada crust punk, que toma influencia de los géneros musicales más agresivos, incluyendo el death metal, el noise rock y las variantes más extremas del hardcore punk. Características El grindcore se caracteriza por su distorsión brutal, guitarras afinadas varios tonos por debajo de lo habitual, tiempos vertiginosos, blast beats y su mezcla de voces utilizando tanto growls como shrieks. Las letras en el grindcore originalmente hablaban de temas sociales, aunque cada vez más tiende hacia el gore y el humor negro. Otra característica típica son las "microcanciones". Muchos grupos han hecho canciones que no duran siquiera un minuto. El grindcore suele tocarse con la formación clásica del hardcore punk: guitarra eléctrica, bajo y batería, sin embargo, no es raro encontrarse con formaciones grind que utilicen otros medios para crear su particular brutalidad sonora. Raíces históricas e influencias Antes de hacer alguna afirmación determinante, hay que tomar en cuenta que el desarrollo de los géneros musicales no son lineales, sino que muchas veces coexisten unos con otros y en distintas partes del orbe. Es mucho más sencillo tratar de entender los desarrollos como una evolución lineal, por ello muchas veces se puede caer en errores. El grindcore es una vertiente musical proveniente, por escena y por actitud, del punk, específicamente del hardcore punk en la Inglaterra de mitad de los 80's. Estas bandas tuvieron mucha influencia de bandas de death metal que ya empezaban a desarrollarse desde los años 1983-1984 con la banda a la que se le atribuye la paternidad: Death; en ese misma época nacen bandas importantes como Morbid Angel. Cabe resaltar además que el death metal tiene como antecesor e inspirador principal a la banda Slayer y algunas referencias sónicas de la banda punk The Exploited. Es pertinente destacar además que el crust punk, otra vertiente del hardcore punk, es básicamente contemporáneo al desarrollo del grindcore; muchas bandas de death metal de la talla de Cannibal Corpse (no necesariamente de forma directa) se han visto influenciadas por el crust punk, principalmente por el uso de voces guturales, que las bandas de grindcore también han usado. Una de las bandas más representativas del crust punk es Extreme Noise Terror, caracterizados por un sonido hardcore punk más bien terrorífico. Se podría decir un hecho importante en la influencia y mezcla de géneros para muchos tan dispares como el punk y el metal. En EE. UU., había bandas de thrashcore (hardcore muy rápido) como Siege, D.R.I. y Repulsion que comenzaban a incluir elementos del heavy metal, principalmente de thrash metal, dando los primeros pasos del crossover thrash. Este género quedó representado con el disco de 1987 de D.R.I. Crossover, que es donde se acuño dicho término. La primera banda en definir el estilo, y una de las primeras bandas de grindcore en hacerse famosa, fue Terrorizer,2 formada en Los Ángeles (Estados Unidos) en 1986 por Jesse Pintado -que luego formaría parte de Napalm Death- y Pete Sandoval -que luego sería el baterísta de Morbid Angel; ambos músicos de calidad pero con una visión experimental del heavy metal y el hardcore punk, que pasaban por un momento conocido como crossover (mezcla o fusión). Editaron el LP World Downfall antes de separarse, disco que se convirtió en la piedra angular y pilar fundamental del sonido grindcore. Después de Terrorizer, el grindcore se haría popular en EEUU y Europa a través de Bestia Chiva, Carcass, Napalm Death, Agathocles y Anal Cunt. Algunos de sus componentes son músicos muy técnicos y experimentados, lo que libra a este estilo de ser considerado realmente antimusical, a pesar de que incluso los mismos músicos y aficionados a este estilo utilizan un símbolo de dos corcheas tachadas, como emblema irónico del estilo, para desmarcarse de la música pop. Cabe resaltar en este párrafo, que el álbum de Napalm Death editado en 1986 llamado Scum, es el primer álbum en ser reconocido como grindcore. Posteriormente y como es natural, la banda exploró otros sonidos más ligados al death metal. Escenas regionales España En España no pasa de ser un estilo totalmente underground. El primer grupo que pudo calificarse de grindcore, fue sin duda El Kaso Urkijo,verdaderokasourkijo una banda barcelonesa que continua funcionando. Otras bandas importantes fueron Seqzión Demenziados, Denak, Ruido de Rabia, 6M0 y los aún activos Violent headache,Serrucho,Haemorrhage y Machetazo. Actualmente, existen bandas como Looking for an answer, , Mixomatosis, Nashgul, Freaknation, Gruesome Stuff Relish, Virulentos, Moriae Encomium, Tu Carne, Hindrance, Rato Raro, Altar Of Giallo, Naiz Roxa, Moñigo, Trocotombix, Muerte por mil Cortes, Brainwash, Sins Behind Your Blessings, Pesta porcina y Empanadilla de pus. Argentina Las bandas más representativas del género en este país son Vibrion, Crematorio, Scum, Brutal Noise, Sadistic Kill, Rotten Soil y Social Shit. Chile Las bandas más representativas del género en Chile son:Agonía Brutal, Cranial, Antitrust, Grindígena,Repulsive Putrefaction, Anarkitran, Dr. Zaius, Belialemorosa, Matahero, Mujer Maravilla,Wajardo, Satanic cumshot, Ascoculto, Vomiting Blood, AxFx (Anal Fest) y Infected Maggot's y también algunos relacionados con el movimiento anarcopunk como Ciudad del Kaos o Piromanos del Ritmo. Mexico Mientras que en México estan bandas como Genocide,anarchus, CARNE, Semen y PARACOCCIDIOIDOMICOSISPROCTITISARCOMUCOSIS. Aunque las mas destacadas son Brujería (banda) y Asesino (banda). Perú El movimiento grindcore en Lima se inicio a principios de 1985, las bandas representativas de esa epoca fueron: Obstrucción Intestinal (1987), Cannibalistic (1987) , Cerebral (1989)], (1988)] , Necro Brain (1989)] , (1989)] , Orgánica (1989)] , Neuroparalia, y otros. Centroamerica En Centroamérica caben destacar bandas como: Zarkasmo, Cirugía y Atrophy (Guatemala), Kabak (El Salvador) Pseudostratiffied Epithelium (Costa Rica) , Blasfemia y Necrofilia( Honduras) Subgéneros Goregrind El goregrind es una forma de grindcore caracterizada por temas con voces alteradas y guitarras muy graves, así como por temáticas sangrientas o de horror. Los álbumes Effortless Regurgitation of Bright Red Blood de Regurgitate y A Chapter of Accidents de Dead Infection muestran plenamente al género. Carcass está dentro de esta tendencia con Reek of Putrefaction, siendo el disco pilar y pionero del género. Noisegrind El noisegrind tiene un énfasis en el ruido caótico y la velocidad más bien conducidos por el músico. Otras características incluyen una estructura musical fuera de consonancia, instrumentos improvisados y una producción pobre. La mayoría de las bandas del noisegrind no se toman seriamente y consisten en solamente algunos miembros, normalmente un vocalista, el baterista (o una batería electrónica) y el guitarrista. Ejemplos de bandas del noisegrind incluyen: Anal Cunt, Sore Throat y 7 Minutes of Nausea, entre otras. Por lo general el sonido es menos brutal, pero más caótico en comparación con el grindcore convencional, y a menudo los riffs son tan arbitrarios que solamente se perciben una o dos notas. Porngrind El pornogrind es una versión del goregrind que se diferencia únicamente en el contenido de las letras, las cuales se basan en sexo y diferentes perversiones, parafilias y degeneraciones del comportamiento sexual; además de eso, se caracteriza por su típica exaltación y exponencia de la voz de cerdo, a la cual le llaman estilo pig, proveniente de la influencia del brutal death. Ejemplos de bandas serían Regurgitate, Cock and Ball Torture, GUT, Torsofuck, Balano Sucio, C.A.R.N.E, etc. Fusiones Deathgrind Este es un género que mezcla la brutalidad extrema del death metal con la velocidad del grindcore influenciando en especial con los blast beats o "ráfagas de golpes". Bandas como Mortician, Brujería (en sus inicios), Cattle Decapitation, Carcass (en su discos Symphonies of Sickness y Necroticism Descanting the Insalubrious), Aborted, Dying Fetus e Impaled. Puede afirmarse que el deathgrind es uno de los estilos más extremos, pero no hay que confundirlo con el brutal death metal; este último concentra más la contundencia del death metal evolucionando a un género más brutal. Referencias Véase también * Grupos de Grind * Death metal * Hardcore punk * Metal extremo * Powerviolence * Punk metal Categoría:Subgéneros del punk Categoría:Subgéneros del metal bar:Grindcore be:Грайндкор bg:Грайндкор bn:গ্রিন্ডকোর cs:Grindcore da:Grindcore de:Grindcore en:Grindcore et:Grindcore fi:Grindcore fr:Grindcore gl:Grindcore he:גריינדקור hr:Grindcore id:Grindcore it:Grindcore ja:グラインドコア ka:გრაინდქორი lt:Grindcore nl:Grindcore no:Grindcore pl:Grindcore pt:Grindcore ro:Grindcore ru:Грайндкор simple:Grindcore sk:Grindcore sl:Grindcore sr:Грајнд кор sv:Grindcore tr:Grindcore uk:Ґрайндкор